Dreams To Reality
by Lady Peacecraft
Summary: AU IYK and MS. Sometimes what you dream can be more real then you imagined. R&R Please Chapter 15 up Isnt turning out exactly as planned but the story is coming to a close soon.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Dream to Reality  
  
I used to always have these weird dreams when I was younger. In them it was always this boy, who I think was about the same age as me, and me. But, there was something odd about him. I never really thought of it as odd though at the time. The young boy had startling white hair and the most beautiful golden eyes. The thing that was the most remarkable aspect about him though was the fact that he had the cutest dog ears on the top of his head.  
  
Over the years I came to realize that he must be a youki or hanyou or something because of those attributes. That wasn't anything new to me given the fact that I lived in an old shrine and had stories about these since I was born. And from what I had learned, there were youki and hanyous that did still exists in modern times. But that isn't really the point.  
  
I thought that these were only dreams, but as years past and they kept occurring I started to think that there might be more to them then I had first realized. That is when things changed and the dreams would stop forever. It was the night of my 10th birthday. Once again the boy and myself were sitting there in my dream. The thing that was different was that he actually talked to me. He had never done that before. I had tried to talk to him before but he would do one of three things turn away, ignore me or disappear.  
  
What he said to me was not what I had expected to hear, not that I was ever expecting to hear anything from this boy. "This will be the last time that you see me." He stated. There didn't seem to be any feeling behind it, but his eyes seemed to hold some sort of feeling in them that I could not place. Right after that I heard him mumble something along the lines of "maybe one day I will get to meet you for real." Now that struck me as weird. This was only a dream, right? There was no way that he could actually meet me.  
  
I felt that I should voice this aspect of things. "How can you meet me if this is only a dream? And why is it now that you choose to talk to me when you say you will never see me again?". With that statement he turned to look at me since I don't think that he had planned on me hearing that last comment of his. "What is your name?" "Kagome and what is your?" "You can just call me Inu. Goodbye"  
  
'Inu' I thought 'doesn't that mean dog? That was really weird. And what did he mean that hopefully he would meet me one day. There was no way that that was going to happen. And what control did he have over whether or not he would be in another one of my dreams'  
  
Well I never did dream of him again and slowly over the years I started to forget about them. Not completely mind you but they never really made it to the front of my mind much after the first year. Seven years have past since that last dream and I firmly believed that I would never see him in the real world. Boy was I about to be in for the shock of my life. I guess sometimes dreams, can become reality.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Hope that you read and review. The first chapter should be out soon:) This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction so I look forward to hearing what you have to say. Thanks.  
  
A/N This was posted earlier but it had a few grammatical errors which have now been fixed and I would like to thank my one reviewer:) 


	2. Chapter 1: Getting Ready For A New World

Okay I realized that I didn't put in a disclaimer before but I figured everyone knew that I don't own Inu Yasha or any of it characters, although I wouldn't mind having a boyfriend with doggy ears:) Anyway I don't own it so don't sue thanks and enjoy!  
  
Dreams to Reality Chapter 2 Getting Ready For A New World  
  
It was the last day of Kagome's summer break. She had gotten an academic scholarship and would be attending a prestigious school in America, come next week. The thing was though that she would have to leave tomorrow so that she would be able to move into her dorm and say goodbye to her family. So even though her break would be for another week, it would truly end today for her.  
  
She had decided that she would spend that day with her friends shopping and going to the movies. Then she would have to tell Hojo that things between them were not going to work out and that she just didn't see their relationship going anywhere. She really hated saying that to people. Making people unhappy was not something that she was good at. But then again she wasn't really good at relationships either. I mean she had friends but it took her a long time to make them and when it comes to boys, she just didn't know how to deal with them especially when they liked her.  
  
That was what was worrying her most about going to this new school. What would the students that went there be like? Would she be able to make new friends? She had heard that most of the students that went there were from rich families so she didn't know if she was going to be fit in at all. This school though was the best that there was and she was not going to give up this chance just because she was scared. The school consisted of students in their last 2 years of high school and then there was the college that was attached to it. The students who went to the high school had a better chance of getting into the college itself and that was why she really wanted to go there.  
  
"Hey Kagome, what are you doing? You seem to just be wondering around?"  
  
At the voice , Kagome came out of her thoughts and turned around to see the one person that she was not ready to face just yet. She wanted to talk to her friends before actually confronting him.  
  
"Hojo, what are you doing here? I thought that you had after school activities today?" Kagome asked in her most normal voice she could render at the moment.  
  
"I do but I thought that since you would be leaving tomorrow that we should spend a little more time together before you go." Hojo smiled while he said this to her and finished catching up to her.  
  
Kagome groaned mentally, how was she going to tell this to him? He was so sweet and kind, but she couldn't have him waiting for her to come back. 'I am only going to be home for short breaks because it is too expensive to fly back and forth from the states. Yes I will just have to explain it to him like that.' With new determination, Kagome decided it was no use in putting this off any longer.  
  
"Hojo we need to talk. I think that we should go to my house because it is the closest."  
  
"Okay Kagome"  
  
**************************************  
  
At Kagome's House  
  
"Hojo I know that we have been going together for about 2 months now, but with me leaving for the states, I think that we should end things. I mean I am going to be gone for long periods of time and I don't think that you should be just sitting around waiting for me when you could be out finding someone else." There she had said it now what would his reaction to this be?  
  
"Well Kagome, I think that we could make it work. You do have breaks where you will be coming home. It won't be that bad. Then in two years you will be home again." Hojo replied in a happy tone while taking Kagome's hand in his.  
  
'Oh this is not going good' Kagome took her hand back from Hojo and decided that she would try again. Rubbing her temples, she decided that she would try again. She knew that Hojo wasn't the smartest person when it came to personal matters. "Hojo I can understand what you are saying, but I don't think that it will work. You see after high school I was hoping to be able to attend college there as well. So you see I really think that we should just be friends. I mean if when I come back we still feel something then maybe we can try again, but other then that I just want to be friends with you while I am gone."  
  
Hojo looked disappointed with this for about five seconds. He immediately perked up. "Well if that is the way that you feel, then I guess we will be friends, but I think that when you return we will be able to be more then that. I think that we are destined to be together Kag and hopefully it will work out." With that he leaned over, blushing of course and kissed her on the cheek. As he got up to leave he turned to her and asked, "You will write to me while you are gone right?"  
  
"Of course you will still be my friend, nothing will change that" she smiled at him and with that he left the house. "Well that went better then I was planning" she said to herself. "Now to finish packing. I still can't believe that I will be leaving so soon. Tomorrow. It is going to be hard I can already feel it." And with that she headed up to her room to finish her packing.  
  
That night Kagome got very little sleep while she thought about what her new life was going to be like away from all of her family and friends. She would still be able to call them and see them for summer break, maybe winter if she was lucky, but it still wouldn't be the same. They wouldn't be right there if anything were to go wrong. She would be on her own for the first time in her life. She was thrilled and scared at the same time. Little did she know what, or should I say who, she would run into when she finally got to her final destination.  
  
*****************************  
  
Well the morning came quickly. As the first rays of light filtered into her room, Kagome could her he mother yelling to her. "Kagome if you don't get up and get into the shower soon you are going to miss you flight. No actually I will just send you on the plane as if you just rolled out of bed. Imagine the first impression you would make on everyone." With that said her mother walked into the room and removed the blankets from Kagome. This had no effect on her. So her mother did what all parents should do when the kid wont get up, she shoved her off the bed.  
  
*BAM*  
  
"Owww, what was that for I was going to get up you didn't give me a chance!!"  
  
"I have been trying to get you up for the past 2 hours. Now move it!"  
  
And with that the hectic final morning for Kagome in the H Shrine began. And of course Kagome was running late. She barely had time to eat as her family raced to get her and her stuff into the car so that they could reach the airport on time. They did of course arrive with enough time to check in Kagome's things and then have one final goodbye before she would have to board the plane.  
  
"Bye Kag. Write me and be sure to bring me home something cool. I mean you are going to be in another country." Souta said to her as he hugged his sister. "I am going to miss you though, so make sure that you call sometimes and don't forget about us"  
  
"Of course I will call and I could never forget a pest like you" Kagome replied with a smile on her face. She could feel the tears start to gather in her eyes. This was definitely harder then she had first imagined it would be.  
  
"Kagome dear, don't cry. You will be seeing us again before you know it. You are going to make so many friends that the time will just fly by and then you will be with us again. I still cant believe that my baby is going to be off on her own." Kagome's mom hugged her and kissed her on the head.  
  
"Here Kagome, take this for good luck" her grandfather said while handing her a keychain of the Shikon no Tama. "You know that there is a story behind this.." She heard her grandfather ramble on for a short time before the final boarding was called for her plane. With that she quickly hugged her grandfather and said another round of quick good-byes before boarding the plane.  
  
Once aboard she found out that she had a window seat. She watched as the plane took off and everything below her became smaller and smaller. "Goodbye Japan and hello to me new start." She smiled to herself and closed her eyes to get some more sleep. She finally realized just how little sleep she had gotten the night before worrying about today.  
  
**************************  
  
Okay I know that this is a little short but the next chapter will add in a few more characters, hopefully Inu Yasha, Sango and Miroku. Anyway Read and Review I will be looking forward to them.  
  
I can't believe that I actually got seven so far. Thank yous for chapter 1 go out to Triple creasent, Suya, Imoen (love you story Slave to Love by the way), heRen, and chapter 2 Triple creasent, fox-demon, Jodie-chan. Tahkn you all your comments were very appreciated. 


	3. Chapter 2: Other Point Of View

Chapter 1: The Other Point Of View  
  
  
  
I don't really remember many of the dreams that I had when I was younger, except for this one that I know happened many times before but the last time seems to be the only one that I can really remember.  
  
There was this girl about my age and I remember telling her that I was never going to see her again and that I hoped maybe one day to meet her in the real world. She looked at me weird and she told me her name, but I don't remember what it was. I was 10 at the time so give me a break. I also think that I told her my name, but once again that part is blurry. Not that is really matters to me anyway. No one really matters to me.  
  
I'm a hanyou and if you don't know what that is I will tell you. It means that I am an outcast. There aren't many like me. My parents passed away when I was about 6 and since then I have been 'living' if you can call it that with my half brother Sesshoumaru. I get sent to a private school since it will be easier for me to blend in there. Not that I blend in anywhere. Mostly because of the fact that I have ears at the top of my head, not that silver hair and golden eyes help out much either.  
  
Anyway I think that I should get back to my original point, the dreams. Well before I lost my mother to an illness, she told me that since she was a miko I might end up having some of her 'powers' as she referred to them. The fact was that she was able to see things that were going to happen through her dreams. Now being a kind, I didn't really think much of this at all. So seeing this girl all the time in my dreams didn't really mean anything to me.  
  
The dreams always had a relaxing effect on me though. Whenever I had had a horrible day, usually because of my brother, the dream would always make me feel better and I had no idea as to why that would be. The night when I was to have the final encounter with this girl though I had this strange feeling that it would be the last time. I really didn't care at the time either because hey a dream is a dream right? I don't think that I have ever been so wrong in my life.  
  
Things got progressively worse for me after I stopped having those dreams. I became more secluded and would deal less and less with anyone on a personal basis. This caused me to end up with only one friend after all of those years and I wouldn't really call him the pick of the litter either. He can make himself outcast with some of the moves that he pulls. Anyway I hadn't really thought about those dreams for the 7 years that they didn't occur. At first I missed them, but then they were totally gone from my mind. That is until one day when she would walk back into my life and I would realize that they were no ordinary dreams.  
  
Now I told you I had no real social skills didn't I? So leave it to me to mess things up right from the start. Sometimes I am grateful for that one friend that I have, no matter how he acts. But I won't be telling him that anytime soon.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Ok I got the first chap out quickly, but the next one is going to take awhile. This one was easy and quick to get out because it is kind of like the other side of the prologue hence the title.  
  
Hope to get a few reviews and I will try not to leave you hanging for too long since I know what it is like to wait for new chapters. Ta ta till next time:)  
  
Click here I I I I I I I I I I V 


	4. Chapter 3: Moving In

Yes I know this took some time to get out but I didn't mean it to. My computer decided to strike and so it took a few days to get it all fixed and able to go on the Internet again. The next chapter might take awhile though. Alrighty enjoy:)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dreams To Reality  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Moving In  
  
The plane landed at about noon and Kagome went and got her luggage. She then proceeded to hail herself a cab to take her to the apartment complex that she would be staying in during her time at school in the States. The apartments were owned by the school and offered to students that didn't really want to live in the dorms. They had sent her the key ahead of time so that she would be able to get in and she had sent some of her stuff ahead of time and that would be placed in the apartment.  
  
The other advantage to living in the apartment complex was that she would be able to move in before the school year started. She liked this idea so that she could get acquainted with the area before she had to worry about classes. She couldn't wait to meet the person she would be sharing the apartment with.  
  
She felt the cab come to a halt and she looked out the window and found that they had arrived. She gave him his fare and started up the steps to her place.  
  
"Hmm, number 34. Why did I have to get one of the higher floors? Oh well at least I will get my exercise each day." She thought with a smile. She reached her door and was about to put the key in to open it, when the door opened in front of her.  
  
"Oh I am sorry I didn't know anyone would be right that. Hope that I didn't scare you. Are you living here too? Well you must be if you are standing there staring at me with the key in your hand. Oh great I am rambling on again. My name is Sango, what's yours?" The girl extended her hand to Kagome.  
  
Kagome shook her hand and replied, "Kagome. It is nice to meet you. So we are going to be living together right? Well if you could let me by I really need to set this stuff down it is getting really heavy and I had to haul it up all those stairs."  
  
"Yeah sure sorry bout that." Sango moved so that Kagome could get into the place. "I already took the room at the end of the hallway, yours is the second door on the left. The first door is the bathroom." Sango called as Kagome started down the hallway.  
  
Kagome heard the outside door close as she entered her room. She wondered if Sango had left until she heard her talking again. "I was just about to head out and get something to eat. If you want I can wait a few minutes till you are ready and we can go together. It is better to be lost in a new place with someone then alone." She said with a bit of a laugh at the end.  
  
"Sure that would be great. Give me about 10 minutes." She set her bags in her room and checked that the things that she had sent had indeed made it to the place. Once she found that everything was in order, she joined Sango and the two girls headed out to find something to eat.  
  
******************************  
  
Small Diner Near Apartments  
  
"So where are you from?" Sango inquired while munching on some of the fries that she had ordered.  
  
"Japan, right outside of Tokyo. I lived in a shrine there with my mother, brother and grandfather. What about you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm from Japan as well. I live my father and brother. My family is actually looking to move to the states soon, so I might not be home sick for too long." Was Sango's reply.  
  
Since Kagome and Sango were so immersed in talking to each other about where they are from and there families and what they liked and things of that nature, they never noticed a dark haired boy at the corner table that was watching them with interest. 'Well maybe I should go greet the lovely ladies' he thought to himself with a smile.  
  
He got up and slowly walked over to the girls. "Hello fair ladies. I was sitting over there and I couldn't help but notice how lovely the two of you are. May I join you?" he questioned, giving them his most charming smile.  
  
Kagome gave Sango a glance and when she just shrugged Kagome replied, "Sure why not. What is your name anyway?"  
  
"Oh pardon my rudeness," he said while taking a seat next to Sango "My name is Miroku. And what names do you beauties go by?" he inquired once again turning on the charm.  
  
Sango could only stare at him thinking 'Where does he get those lines? Does he actually think that they work?' While she was thinking, Kagome answered for them. "This is Sango and I am Kagome. We are going to be going to Therwood Academy. What about you?"  
  
"What a stroke of luck! I am going to be attending school there as well. Actually my roommate and me are going to be throwing a party this Friday in honor of our last weekend free from school. Would you ladies like to attend? Since we went to the school last year, we know some of the people that live around here that go to the school and it will be a chance for you to meet some new people." "That sounds great," said Kagome. "You can definitely count me in. What about you Sango? Do you want to go?"  
  
"Sure I don't think that I have anything else schedule." She replied.  
  
"Well then ladies I will leave you for now. Oh yes her is the address. The party will start around 9 ish." He got up and took Sango's hand. "I will especially be looking forward to seeing you again," he said as he brought her hand up to give it a small kiss. With that he left, leaving Sango staring at her hand.  
  
"I think that he likes you"  
  
"No I think that he likes anything that is female. I have met guys like him before."  
  
"Well if he was only after anything female, why didn't I get a kiss?"  
  
"." Sango had no reply to that. 'Well whatever he wants, I guess I will find out on Friday.'  
  
"So you ready to go? I think that I need to get some unpacking done and then some sleep. It was a long plane ride and I think that I am going to try and get out early tomorrow to go food shopping and what not." Kagome said, trying to change the subject so that her new friend wouldn't think about it too much. 'Maybe I am just reading into things too much'  
  
"Yeah sure. Hey tomorrow when you get done getting food, wake me up and we can explore town some more." Sango replied.  
  
"That might not be until one or so, wont you be up by then?"  
  
"Nope, when I have time to sleep, I really sleep." She replied with a smile on her face.  
  
The girls returned to their apartment to get some unpacking done. They talked some more about what they used to do back home and the people that they knew. Around 9 they decided that they were both dead tired and headed to bed. Kagome couldn't wait till Friday. She was looking forward to the party because she wanted to meet more people. Things were definitely going good for her. And with that thought, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Yes I know that I promised Inu in this chapter, but hey I couldn't get him in yet but hey Miroku is here:) Inu is definatly in the next chapter though. They have to meet before the party. Please R&R so I know how you feel about my writing and I can change things if need be.  
  
Hey if you are a Sango/Miroku fan I have a song fic out for them. I think that you all should read it. I personally think that it is really good. Till next time. 


	5. Second Impressions Last Longer Then Firs...

Dreams To Reality Chapter 4  
  
Second Impressions Last Longer Then First  
  
  
  
The sun slowly filtered into the room the next morning. As the first rays of the day found their way to the figure sleeping in the bed, said figure decided to ignore it and roll over pulling the blankets more over their head. From there they proceeded to fall back asleep.  
  
The alarm clock went of at 9:00am and Kagome, still not wanting to get out of bed yet, reached over and hit the snooze button. When the alarm went off again, she once again hit that snooze button. This continued until she was tired of having to reach over and she completely turned the stupid thing off. 'I'll get up in a few minutes anyway so what is the big deal'. These were her thoughts as she drifted back into dreamland.  
  
When she finally decided to wake up she looked over at the clock to find that it was already 11am. "Shit if I want to get anything done I am going to have to hurry. Why am I never able to get up when I want to?" she questioned herself as she grabbed her clothing and headed to the bathroom in order to take a quick shower before she headed out to do her morning shopping.  
  
Before she leaves the apartment, she checks to see if Sango was awake since it was noon now and there would be a chance that she has awoken. As she slowly opened the door, she noticed that there was no light in the room at all. 'Now I see why she choose this room. The sun doesn't come in here at all in the morning. And it looks as if she is still asleep. Oh well'. With that she closed the door and headed out into town.  
  
'Okay, first thing that I have to do is get some food. There was nothing to eat in the house and I am starving. After that I can head over to the grocery store and get some food like I had planned.' She then proceeded to make a mental list of the things that she was going to have to get while she was at the store. Of course she was paying no attention to where she was going at the time and so when she rounded the corner she felt like she had run into a wall. Kagome found herself a little dazed and sitting on the ground. 'Wow, whatever that was really hurt.' She then noticed the shoes in front of her and started to apologize.  
  
"Oww, I am soooo sorry, I am new here around here and I was trying to figure out what I needed to get at the store so I wasn't really looking where I was going and."  
  
She was abruptly cut off by a masculine voice "Feh, I don't care to know your life story you know. Watch where you are going next time." He finished in a slightly annoyed manner.  
  
Kagome slowly decided to look up at who was talking to her. She took in the fact that he had a very nice looking body but then she noticed a few other things. First off he had long, silver hair that hung down his back and his eyes were the deepest golden-amber that she had ever seen. And then finally she noticed that he had two, cute, little doggy ears on the top of his head. 'Wow, who does he remind me of? The realization hit her. At this same moment, the man was wondering why this girl was staring at him in such a way. 'Must be the ears' He mentally noted. But the he heard he say "Inu?"  
  
"The names Inu-Yasha," he replied rudely "not that that is any of your business. Anyway I have no idea who you are and I really don't have the time to waste on finding out either." With that he turned and proceeded to leave her there on the ground. He called back over his shoulder "If I were you though, I would get my butt off of the ground before I got stepped on."  
  
Kagome sat there a while longer, still stunned at what had just occurred. "That was him, I am sure of it" she said to herself. "Man has he become a royal pain in the ass." 'Not that he seems to remember who I am anyway' she thought with a sigh. Then she realized that she was still sitting on the ground and so she stands up and dusts herself off.  
  
'He could have at least helped me up. I mean it wasn't just my fault that I fell. Maybe those dreams that I had were only one sided, but then again he had talked to me in the final one. Or maybe I just imagined that part of it. I mean he never talked before that point. Whatever, he would be better if he didn't talk anyway with the attitude that he is sporting.' With that she headed off to get her lunch and then get her shopping done.  
  
Back To Inu-Yasha  
  
'Feh stupid girl. I am already late enough for lunch.' Inu then thought back to the girl that he had just run into and left on the sidewalk. 'Well at least she was nice to look at' he thought with a smirk. 'Come to think of it though she did look vaguely familiar. I wonder why that is?'  
  
He pondered this for a minute before something else hit him 'How the hell did she know my name. I am sure that I have never met her before and she did seem unsure when she said it. I mean it was a shortened version and all. And she said that she was new around here and I have lived here all my life so there is no way that I could have met her if she was never here before.'  
  
*Wheels in head slowly turning and. CLICK*  
  
'Holy shit she looks like that girl from my dreams when I was younger.' Then another though came to mind. 'Of course so did Kikyou and look how that turned out. But she did seem different.'  
  
"Feh, not that it matters anyway. I have other things to worry about. Stupid wench" he said out loud to himself. "Well time to talk to the resident pervert, a.k.a., my new roommate." And with that he turned and entered the café to join Miroku for lunch.  
  
As he entered he heard a loud smack and "pervert" and knew exactly were to sit down. 'I really need to find another friend.  
  
********************************************************* Well there it is, the long awaited chapter 4. Don't really know if it was long awaited. Inu has finally made an entrance. Yeah. So I would really like some reviews for this and I do have the next chapter ready to go just have to type it. Already hand written.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers for chapter 3:  
  
Imoen (Love your story Slave to Love), Lil' Nixy, Lindy*girl, Starry, Fox- demon (definitely love your humor stories:)), Silvermoonbunny, Nightswift.  
  
If you have reviewed before and I havent thanked you, I really thank everyone who took the time to press that button and review. If you have any requests for characters, please tell me. Also any questions I would be happy to answer. Till Next Chappy:) 


	6. Chapter 5: You Did What?

Hey you all! I decided to get you guys a short chappie for waiting so long. Please read the authors note that I wrote as the next chapter. I will replace it with the next one when I finish it. When next this is updated there will be 2 new chapters. Yeah:)  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you for all of the reviews so far, and I hope to get answers for the questions in my authors note  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
You Did What?  
  
As Inu-Yasha headed into the café, he headed in the direction that the pissed off waitress was coming from figuring that must be where his friend was sitting. He then saw him in the back booth with a bright red hand print across his cheek.  
  
"Feh, are you ever going to learn that you shouldn't use that line on women. I am surprise that it hasn't caused permanent damage by now." Inu- Yasha shot at his friend as he sat down at the booth with him.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about Inu-Yasha, I was simply talking to her." He replied with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Guess I spoke too soon, it has already caused damage." He mumbled to himself. "So why did you want to meet me? I mean there isn't anything I could think of that you would need to see me about."  
  
"Oh can't a guy just want to hang out with his friend? I mean we haven't seen each other all summer." Was his response.  
  
"Listen Miroku, I know that you don't just ask me to join you so we can 'hang out' when you would see me tomorrow when I moved in. So what the hell do you want?!!" Inu-Yasha yelled back as he was already in a bad mood and Miroku wasn't helping it any by trying to play dumb.  
  
"Ok fine there was something that I had to mention to you about tomorrow."  
  
"And what would that be?" Inu-Yasha ground out from between his teeth when he noticed that his friend wasn't immediately continuing.  
  
"We are having a mumble mumble"  
  
"We are having a WHAT!! Spill it now or I am going to kick you ass right here and now" Inu-Yasha was at the end of his patients now. Actually Miroku was surprised that he was able to stay calm this long without jumping the table and trying to throttle him. Not that Miroku wasn't trying to push Inu- Yasha, but he also new that what he was going to tell him was going to piss him off as well.  
  
"A party. Well you see I met these really cute girls and I was in a hurry and didn't have time to 'properly' introduce myself to them and so I told them that I was having a party Friday and that they should come. Of course there is no guarantee that they will show up, but I couldn't have them show up and us be the only ones there so I had to really through a party just in case and." he trailed off when he looked across the table and noticed that Inu-Yasha's left eye had started to twitch and he looked as if at any moment he was going to come across the table and kill Miroku, since that would mean that there would be no party.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!! HOW COULD YOU! YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!" he yelled at Miroku who was sinking lower in the chair at the look in Inu's eye.  
  
"Listen I am sorry the words came out of my mouth before I knew it. Besides I think that you need to get more of a social life. Meet people. I think that you might actually like them. Anyway there is nothing that I can do about it now. If you don't want to be there, we will move you in early and you can leave before it starts, alright?" Miroku said trying to calm down the hanyou knowing that if he didn't he would be paying for it when they were out of the public eye.  
  
"Feh, it isn't like I have a real choice in the matter is it?" Inu-Yasha crossed his arms over his chest and sat back in his seat in order to sulk about what had just happened. Miroku sat there with a small smile upon his face. He knew that he won, for now, but also knew not to try this way again when he wanted to throw a party, unless he wanted to loose a limb.  
  
  
  
*-*  
  
  
  
Kagome headed home after finishing up her food shopping. She had decided that since it was 3 she would wake Sango up and that they could go shopping for what to wear to the party on Friday. Not that she particularly wanted to go, but this would be a nice way to get to meet some people that they would be attending school with most likely. Plus, she thought to herself, I might get to see that cute guy again.  
  
A smile started to spread across her face till she realized what she was thinking about. 'Why the hell am I thinking about that ass? And why would I want to meet him again? I mean he was rude and mean to me. But he was cute. Argh stupid brain stop betraying me!'  
  
She continued arguing with herself inside her head until she reached he apartment. Upon entering, she noticed that the place was really quiet. 'I guess Sango wasn't lying when she said that she slept as late as possible when she had nothing that she had to due.' So after putting her stuff away, she went into Sango's room to wake her. When she opened the door, a small cat came out to greet her. "Oh hello, and who are you? You really are a cute little one. You must be Sango's. Wonder why she didn't mention you before.  
  
"Sango" Kagome called out "Sango, get up. It is 3:30 and I want to go shopping for tomorrow." When she still wasn't moving, Kagome decided to take drastic measures. "Sorry little one" she said to the cat she was still holding "but I have to get her up otherwise she will sleep her life away." With that said, she threw the cat onto Sango's face.  
  
"Ahhh, Kirara what are you doing?" Sango said as she sat up with a start and picked up her cat.  
  
"So that is her name? Sorry about that but I had to get you up. Why didn't you tell me that you had a cat?"  
  
"Oh sorry. I didn't know if you would like her or not. I have lived with people before who didn't so I usually hide her in my room so as not to bother anyone." Sango replied.  
  
"Well you can let her have free run of the place, it doesn't bother me. I have a cat back home and I miss him so it will be nice having one around. Well get up and get dressed so that we can go shopping before the stores clothes." Kagome said as she turned to exit the room so that Sango could get up.  
  
'Ah shopping. I don't mind getting up for that.' Sango smiled as she thought to herself. "Come on Kirara, as soon as I get dressed I will get you something more to eat." She petted her cat as she placed her on the floor so that she could get out of bed and head for the shower.  
  
  
  
*-*  
  
  
  
An hour later, Sango was dressed, Kirara was fed and the girls were out the door and heading back into town to do some real shopping.  
  
"So how was food shopping this morning? Meet anyone that would be going to our school?" Sango inquired.  
  
"I don't know if he goes to our school, but I met this real jerk this morning. Actually I ran into him." Was her reply.  
  
"Was he cute???" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Cute, I just told you he was a jerk!"  
  
"Yeah but even jerks can be cute" Sango smiled.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Yeah I guess he was cute. He had a nice build about 3 inches taller then me. But the interesting thing was that he had golden eyes and long silver hair. Oh and he had the cutest little dog ears." She giggled.  
  
"Dog ears?"  
  
"Oh yeah he was a hanyou you know what that is right?" She replied.  
  
"Yeah I do. Wow I knew that they were around but I have never met one. Maybe he will be there tomorrow and you can introduce us?" She nudged Kagome as she said this.  
  
"I don't think so, we didn't quite get off on the right foot. Besides, like I said before he is a jerk. Can we please drop the subject now?"  
  
Sango held her hands up in mock surrender. "Alright, alright I will let it go. Now lets get to shopping. The sooner we get done the sooner I can get something to eat. I am starving."  
  
" Well if you had gotten up before 3, you could have had food, now you must suffer."  
  
The girls laughed together as the proceeded into the first clothing store that they cam across in town. Things were definitely starting to get better.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Like I said short, but more to come. Please review. I once again thank my faithful readers. Love you all and all your support. I will personally thank you guys next chapter:)  
  
Press the little button to REVIEW 


	7. Chapter 6: Getting Ready For A Long Day

Okay, first I would like to thank those who reviewed. Nightswift, Redaeth, Starry, and Fox-demon for Chapter 5. Snowfire and Fox-demon for Chapter 6. Now that I am done with that, I have a few more things to say.  
  
No, no party yet, but it will be in the next chapter, so look for it. And this will be short so sorry but I will make up for it soon.  
  
Oh and since I haven't mentioned it in awhile, I do not own the characters, just needs them for the story. They will return to their owner shortly:)  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Getting Ready For A Long Day  
  
The girls finished up their shopping and headed home so that they could get something to eat. I mean shopping does wear a person out.  
  
Upon arriving at the apartment, they were greeted by a very excited Kirara, who wanted nothing more then to be picked up and played with at that moment. It didn't seem like she was going to take no for an answer since she decided to jump into Sango's already full hands and make her drop everything that she had.  
  
"Kirara, what are you doing!? I will play with you in a minute, I have to put these things away first. Honestly I think that you are more needy than a guy" with that she smiled, pet the cat and picked up her things to bring them to her room.  
  
Kagome took her stuff to her room as well. Soon after putting her stuff away she heard Sango call to her. "What do you want to eat, Kag? I don't really feel like cooking, do you mind if we call out for something?"  
  
She thought for a moment. 'I really don't want to cook either I am sooo tired.' "Sure Sango that would be fine. How about pizza that shouldn't take too long and I am so hungry and tired. I want to eat and sleep. It has been a long day believe me."  
  
"I know what you mean" was her reply. Kagome rolled her eyes as she heard that from her room. 'What is she talking about? The girl didn't get up until 3. Maybe that is early for her. Wonder how she will deal when school finally starts? Ehh, whatever' she sighed as she laid down on her bed to rest for a little bit while waiting for the food to arrive.  
  
  
  
*-*  
  
  
  
The guys were heading back to their apartment. Miroku was still worried that Inu-Yasha might try and kill him about the party, but he was determined to get the guy into the party mood before tomorrow night. I mean what are friends for anyway? "So Inu, we have a lot of things that we have to buy for tomorrow. What do you say that we get your stuff in early and the go out and get everything. It will get you into the mood" Miroku said to his sullen friend.  
  
"Feh, who says that I want to get in the mood? I don't want the damn party, why would I help with it? I don't even plan on being around for it!" he replied in a pissed off tone.  
  
'Now this could pose a problem. The boy really needs to get a social life outside form talking to me' "Well I think that you would actually like getting to know some more people. I mean only talking to me is no way to get through life. Besides, remember the girls that I was talking to you about before, well the one would be perfect for you" he said. 'There, maybe that will get his attention'  
  
"I don't need some stupid wench to hang all over me. That is another reason not to go. All those stupid wenches do is try and touch my ears. It annoys the hell out of me and you know that." He was starting to have a low growl coming from him at this point.  
  
"OK. Well, just calm down a bit. I still would like you to be there even if you don't want to meet the girl. After all, this is our place and you should meet the people coming over. You don't have to stay the whole time. Just for a short while okay. Please I wont spring this kind of thing on you again if you help me out with some of the preparing and come for a short while" his fingers were crossed behind his back while he said this to his friend. 'Well what he doesn't know won't hurt me. For now anyway.'  
  
The low rumbling in his throat sounded again, but as it started to fade Inu- Yasha replied "Fine but I am not staying that long and you will own me for this. Also, I don't want to me no damn girl, okay!?"  
  
Miroku sighed, 'It was always something with him. I cant understand why he doesn't want a girl. Oh well' He rolled his eyes as he replied "Fine, but at least be there an hour."  
  
A grunt was Miroku's only reply from the hanyou. 'This is going to be a long party' And with that the guys continued on their way to the apartment, discussing what they were going to have to get tomorrow for the party and deciding how long it was going to take to move Inu-Yasha into the apartment. Tomorrow was going to be a long day for the two of them.  
  
  
  
*-*  
  
  
  
After eating, Kagome and Sango decided that they needed sleep for tomorrow night and so they headed off to there respective rooms to sleep. Kagome laid down on her bead and decided to think about the events of the day before she would fall asleep.  
  
She seemed to notice that he thoughts kept returning to a certain silver- haired boy that had gotten on her nerves earlier that day. 'I wonder what his problem was? I mean sure I ran into him, but I did apologize. He could have at least helped me up. But I do wonder if he is going to be at the party tomorrow. I mean it is a good chance that he goes to our school since he was around my age. Of course there could be people there that don't go to the school so he might come because of that as well.'  
  
She pondered that idea for awhile, when something dawned on her 'He didn't really seem like the type to socialize with people. I mean if his people skills with me today were any indication.' She smiled to herself with that thought. 'Even though he was rude to me, I wouldn't mind running into him again. Not literally, of course. Maybe we could start over.'  
  
"Argh, who am I kidding. That guy was a jerk and didn't want anything to do with me! That was clear from our conversation." Frustrated at herself for not being able to make up her mind about said guy, Kagome lay back down and tried to go to sleep. Unfortunately, it was going to be that easy.  
  
  
  
*-*  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha decided to stay at the apartment for the night then to go back to Sessho's place. Besides there was a bed there and it wouldn't take that much time in the morning to go over there and get his things. Anyway, Miroku had to help him with it and he would be coming from the apartment so there would be no time lost.  
  
As Inu-Yasha started to doze off, the image from the girl that he ran into earlier that day came into his head. 'I wonder if she was the girl that Miroku was talking about? Maybe she will be there tomorrow' With that Inu- Yasha sat straight up in bed.  
  
"Where the hell did that thought come from!? That girl is nothing to me and I don't care if I never see her again." He lay back down, but after that disturbing thought, sleep did not come to him right away, which gave him more time to think about the situation.  
  
'Stupid girl, why the hell am I thinking about you. I mean there was nothing special about you. So she knew my name. Big deal, she might have been stalking me and heard it or something like that. But she did look like Kikyou a bit, which was disturbing. And even though they both look like that girl from my dream, it doesn't mean that they are. I mean I dated Kikyou because she looked like her and the ended horribly. I mean the girl was so, what is the word, strict I guess would describe it. And not really emotional would be another way to describe it. It was like dating an emotionless doll or something. This girl was different though. Feh, I don't want to bother with women anymore, they cause nothing but trouble anyway.  
  
And with that thought, Inu-Yasha fell into a fitful sleep. He definitely was going to be a happy camper come the party tomorrow night. He also was unaware of the fact that fate was going to through that girl at him again. Maybe this time he would make a better impression. Then again, probably not.  
  
************************************************  
  
Yes that is it sorry. Review please I beg of you and I will get cracking on the party. I just haven't got it completely together you know? I know what I want to happen just have to glue it all together. See you next Chappie:) 


	8. Getting Things Together And Getting Ther...

Yes I know it has been a while, but there really has been nothing that I could do about it really. I have been sick and still am. Going from doctor to doctor to find out what is wrong. Plus my computer doesn't always want to work with me.  
  
  
  
Thank you to all who have kept with this story, and I will try to get the next chapter out sooner. Your reviews are what got this one up as quick as it is. I felt bad for not updating for my loyal readers. Thank you again and enjoy this chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dreams To Reality  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Getting Things Together And Getting There  
  
Kagome woke to her alarm clock at noon the next morning. She reached over and turned it off and proceeded to get an shower and something to eat for breakfast. Since they would not have to get ready for the party anytime soon, she decided to let Sango sleep awhile longer and see if the girl would get up in time.  
  
Imagine her surprise when she got dressed after her shower and saw Sango in the kitchen making breakfast. "I thought that you said you didn't get up this early unless you had to?" Kagome asked her friend as she sat down to have a bowl of cereal.  
  
"Well I have a few errands that I have to run before I come back here to get ready for the party. I am borrowing some of your food, but don't worry I will pick up replacements for it on the way back home I promise." Sango told her.  
  
"Oh that's no problem. Help yourself to whatever, there is more then enough for two people here now." Was Kagome's response.  
  
There wasn't much conversation during breakfast other then Sango telling Kagome that she had to go over to the school and fix some of her schedule. Then she would head out to the store for some food of her own. They decided that they would meet back at the apartment around 5 to get ready and then head over to where the party was. Neither of them could wait. Sango got up from the table and said goodbye as she headed out the door.  
  
'I cant believe it, my first party in America, I wonder what it will be like.' Kagome thought to herself. With that thought, she got up from the table and decided that she would check out the park she saw on one of her earlier walks for a little bit. "Want to come with me Kirara?" the little cat looked up at her and just walked back into Sango's room to sleep. "I'll take that as a no." with a slight giggle, Kagome headed out the door.  
  
  
  
*-*  
  
  
  
"GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED NOW!!" this loud shout could be heard coming from the apartment complex. "If you want to have your damn party then my stuff has to be moved in soon. It is already one in the afternoon. There will be no time if you don't GET UP" with that said, Inu-Yasha shoved his roommate out of the bed.  
  
"Owww. Okay Inu-Yasha I am up we can go in a minute just let me get some clothes on okay. You didn't have to shove me out of bed you know." He grumbled as he got up and headed over to his dresser to get some clean clothes.  
  
"Oh yes I did. You know how long I have been trying to get you up? 2 hours. You had two alarm clocks go off and me yelling and still there were no signs of you waking up. What the hell did you expect me to do?! It was a lucky thing that I did stay here last night or I would never get moved in." Inu-Yasha huffed and exited the room while Miroku got dressed.  
  
30 minutes later the guys were in the car and on their way to Sesshy's house to get Inu-Yasha's stuff. When they got there they found that he wasn't home at the moment which made things easier. Inu didn't feel like talking to his brother anyway. It always made him mad and it would slow things down and they were already behind schedule as it was.  
  
Once all of Inu's stuff was moved into the apartment, the guys headed out to get the supplies that they would need for the party that night. "I still cant believe that I have to go to this thing. I mean I can help you set up, but why do I have to be there?" Inu-Yasha complained to Miroku.  
  
"Like I told you before, you need to socialize more. It will be good for you. I promise that you will have fun."  
  
"Feh" was the only response that he got from his friend.  
  
The continued getting the things that they would need and setting up the apartment. Of course this didn't happen without more complaining from Inu- Yasha. He just wasn't about to let this be easy for Miroku. 'It is worth his complaining, it is worth his complaining.' Miroku kept chanting in his head. He couldn't wait to see that girl again. 'Sango, I think that was her name.'  
  
  
  
*-*  
  
  
  
Sango got back to the apartment around 4:30. It hadn't taken as long as she thought it would. She found that no one was home and decided to take a shower before Kagome got back and start to get ready.  
  
Kagome returned not long after Sango. She heard the shower running and figured that her roommate must be home. Since she was in the shower, Kagome decided to make dinner for the two of them. Sango emerged from the shower in sweat pants and a T-shirt. Kagome told her that she had made dinner and so she sat down to eat the food that Kagome had made.  
  
After dinner, Kagome headed for the shower. Then they proceeded to get ready for the party. Around 7 they were both dressed and ready to go.  
  
Kagome was wearing a light blue, silk, button up shirt. It was short sleeved and shiny, which Kagome loved about it. The color brought out her eyes as well. With that she had on tan pants that were form fitting. She decided to wear half of her hair pulled back and out of her face. Since she wasn't one for make up, she only applied some mascara and some lip-gloss.  
  
Sango decided that she was going to wear a skirt. It was black and stopped right above her knees. There were short slits on either side of the skirt. She had a black top to go with it that had no sleeves and was form fitting. The neck of the shirt was V shaped and didn't go very low. She had minimal make up that included eye shadow, mascara and light lipstick.  
  
Once the girls were ready, they grabbed their purses and a light jacket since it could get cold at night, and headed out to the apartment address that the guy had given them. The girls were definitely ready to party.  
  
"I wonder if Miroku has a roommate that he lives with" Sango said to Kagome.  
  
"Was that his name, I had forgotten. He gave me this weird vibe. Nothing bad mind you but something just seemed off. But if he does has a roommate, I hope that he isn't like him, no offense if you like him." Kagome said when she saw a slight blush on her roommate's face.  
  
"I don't like him, I was just trying to make conversation, that's all." Sango replied, trying not to look at Kagome. They walked the rest of the way to the apartment in silence.  
  
  
  
*-*  
  
  
  
At around 6pm the guys were finished getting the place ready and decided to get dressed. Not long after they were ready did people start to show up at the apartment. Miroku had decided to wear jeans and a white shirt with a purple button up over it. It was his favorite color after all.  
  
Inu-Yasha made himself disappear onto the balcony when the people started to show. Miroku could make him be there, didn't mean that he had to socialize. He told Miroku to find him when his girl showed if he wanted him to meet her but other then that he had wanted the guy to leave him alone. Inu had on black jeans and a red pull over shirt. He really didn't care what he looked like because he wasn't here to impress anyone.  
  
  
  
*-*  
  
  
  
The girls headed up the stairs to the apartment. They saw that there were a lot of people there already and since the door was left perpetually open, they walked right on in.  
  
Once they entered, Miroku saw them. He went out to the balcony and dragged Inu-Yasha inside with him. "They just got here and I want to you to come over there with me, since there are two of them and I don't want the other to feel left out." He said to him.  
  
"Feh, since when has there been a time when there was two of them that you left the other out?" Inu asked.  
  
"Whatever, you promised so get your ass in gear." And with that said they headed over to where the girls had gone.  
  
Kagome saw Miroku first heading towards them, but she didn't notice the guy that was following closely behind him. She saw that her friend was looking for the guy without looking like she was looking and so she tapped her on the shoulder. "Yo Sango don't look now, but here he comes." As soon as that was out of her mouth, Miroku was upon them.  
  
"Evening ladies, I am so glad that you decided to take me up on the offer." He smiled at Sango as he closed the distance between them. He then turned to look at Kagome. "I would like you guys to meet my roommate, Inu-Yasha. Inu these are the girls that I was telling you about."  
  
But Inu wasn't listening at all to his friend, he was too busy staring at the girls in front of him. He had noticed who she was long before the intro and before she realized that he was there at all. "Feh, I have already met this clumsy wench. She ran into me the other day." He remarked pointing to Kagome.  
  
"My name is not wench, it is Kagome. And I see that your attitude is never pleasant." Kagome replied with a glare at the hanyou. "Maybe no one ever taught you any manners."  
  
"Feh, why would I waste manners on you wench?" once again he refused to use her name.  
  
"It is Kagome, ass. Or is your memory that bad. Or maybe it is true that you cant teach an old dog new tricks." And with that said she looked and at Sango and left to go mingle with the rest of the party.  
  
Inu-Yasha was not happy at all with that comment and Sango and Miroku could tell. "Stupid wench, what the hell does she know about anything. I told you that I didn't want to be here!" he directed that at Miroku and then stormed back off to the balcony.  
  
"Well that went well." Miroku said, trying to lighten the situation.  
  
Sango was still a little shocked because she didn't think that her friend could get mad like that. She didn't seem the type. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt something on her backside. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Miroku's hand on her butt.  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"PERVERT" she screamed at him and stormed away. 'Wow that girl has some serious spunk. I think that I will have to get to know her better' and with that thought he headed into the party more to find where Sango had wondered off to.  
  
  
  
*-*  
  
  
  
"Argh I can't believe that guy. Is he ever in a good mood?" Kagome thought to herself as she got a drink. While leaning against the wall, another guy approached her.  
  
"Hey there, would you like to dance? My name in Kouga." Kagome looked up when the guy started talking to her and thought that he looked kind of cute. What could one dance hurt. She accepted his offer and he lead her to the area that was cleared for dancing.  
  
Before she knew it, she had danced for about half an hour with the guy and realized that he wasn't too bad, but he just wasn't her type. She politely excused herself and he told he to hurry back. She told him that he should find someone else to dance with, but he said he would wait. She gave him a wavering smile as she left. 'I don't think that that guy got the point. He acts like he is my boyfriend already.' As Kouga watched Kagome leave he thought to himself, 'She definitely is pretty. I think that she will love being my woman.' He smiled to himself at that.  
  
  
  
*-*  
  
  
  
Kagome saw Kouga looking at her when she returned to the dance area. Then he saw that he was going to try and get to her. Thinking quickly, she saw that there was a balcony next to her and decided that she would dodge him by going out there.  
  
She didn't realize that there was someone else out there that was about to head back on into the apartment. Since she wasn't really looking where she was going because she was trying to make sure that Kouga didn't see where she went, she smacked right into said person, causing her to land on he butt again.  
  
"What is it with you and running into me, wench?"  
  
Kagome would recognize the voice anywhere. 'Why does it always have to be him?' slowly she raised her head until her eyes met that of one unhappy hanyou.  
  
"What is you excuse this time?" he asked he rather harshly.  
  
She was about to respond to him, when she heard a voice behind her say, "What are you doing to my women?" Both of their heads shot to look at the person who had just said that.  
  
Inu was confused and the only thought that was going through Kagome's head was 'Since when am I his women?'  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Well that is all for now. I hope that you enjoy and review. Remember reviews help me to write in a way that you will enjoy. Thank you for the support and I hope to get the next chapter out sooner then this one. 


	9. Chapter 8: What Are You Talking About?

Dreams To Reality  
  
Chapter 8  
  
What Are You Talking About?  
  
'His women?' was the only thing that was going through Kagome's mind. 'Since when have I become his women?' She was about to voice this question to the person who had said this, when a male voice broke the silence.  
  
"Feh, if she is your women, then you should keep a tighter leash on the bitch because she cant seem to stop running into me." Inu-Yasha ground out towards the male.  
  
This made Kagome snap out of the trance that she seemed to be in. She jumped from the ground and spun towards Inu-Yasha saying " I am not a Bitch! You are such an ass. And I didn't mean to run into you and I really wish that I hadn't." Then she rounded on Kouga who had a very smug look on his face. "As for you buddy, when did I become your women? Just because I danced with you that does not make me yours! I am no one's women and just for the record, I don't plan on being yours." With that, Kagome spun around and left back into the apartment, leaving two very stunned men.  
  
Inu-Yasha had a small grin on his face when he finally registered what had been said to the two of them. "It doesn't seem like she was very keen on being 'your women' wolf boy." He couldn't help but feel good at the fact that she had told Kouga off because he had never liked the guy in the first place. Something about the guy just irked him constantly.  
  
"Shows what you know dog breath, she was just flustered because of you being here. She wasn't ready to admit it in front of others yet. I could tell that she wanted me she was just scared to admit it to herself." and with a small smile on his face Kouga returned to the party in order to try and track 'his women' down again.  
  
'What a delusional bastard.' Inu thought to himself as he watched Kouga leave the balcony. 'But I can see why he would want her to be his women.' There was a slight hint of a smile playing on his lips with that thought, but as quickly as it came it was gone again to be replaced with his usual scowl. 'Feh why the hell would I want a stupid wench hanging around with me and why would I want it to be her anyway.' Inu-Yasha continued to ponder this idea to himself but couldn't seem to find an answer that was good enough for him.  
  
*********************************  
  
Shortly after Kagome had left her, Sango had be going around the party trying to avoid Miroku whom she had learned was definitely a lech. 'Why did all the good looking ones have to have some kind of flaw in them?' She thought to herself. 'Well maybe Kagome is having more fun then I am at the moment.'  
  
Since Sango was thinking of other things at the moment, she didn't notice that Miroku had found his way over to her. "Hey Sango, you seemed to have run off before we got a chance to know each other better." Miroku addressed her with a sly smile on his face.  
  
'Why me' was the first thought that went through her head when he spoke. "What do you want from me? I have no desire to know anymore about you. I already know plenty from when I first got here thank you very much." She said to him while poking him in the chest with her finger.  
  
"Why Sango, whatever do you mean?" he asked with an innocent tone. "I only want the pleasure of your company."  
  
"What do I have to do in order to get you to leave me alone?"  
  
"Dance with me"  
  
Sango gave him a look that said she was not going to fall for that one. "Why would I dance with you? That would give you a chance to try and grope me again and I am not up for that let me tell you."  
  
"I promise that I will keep me hands in their proper place. Just one dance so that we can talk and if you don't like me after that, you can leave my presence." Miroku responded to her the smile never leaving his face.  
  
With an exasperated gasp, Sango agreed to his terms. She could tell from the way that he acted no was not going to be an excepted answer and that she would have to do this if she wanted him to leave her alone from now on.  
  
'Yes I will win her over yet I am sure of it.' Miroku thought to himself as he led Sango out to the dance floor.  
  
*********************************  
  
It was about 1 in the morning when Kagome had decided that she had had enough of this party and that she wanted to head back home. She figured that she should tell Sango that she was leaving in case the girl wanted to head back with her. She wasn't to keen on walking back by herself, but she wasn't going to make her friend leave if she was still having a good time. It didn't take her long to find her and it seemed that she was still talking to that guy Miroku that had invited them to the party in the first place.  
  
"Sango I think that I am going to head back, I just wanted to tell you so that you wouldn't be looking for me later on."  
  
"Are you sure that you want to walk back by yourself? I could go back with you it wouldn't be that big a deal." Sango said to her.  
  
"No no it is ok. You stay and have fun and I will see you in the morning." Kagome replied with a smile.  
  
"Okay if you are sure about this." She said with a hint of worry in her voice. But Kagome just smiled at her and turned to head to the door to leave.  
  
On her way there, she saw that Kouga had spotted her. 'Just great I don't want to talk to this idiot at the moment' Kouga came up to Kagome just as she finished that thought. "So where are you heading off to?" He asked her.  
  
"I am heading home, I have things to do tomorrow and have to get some sleep you know." She hoped that he would leave her alone after that answer. She just wanted to go home and go to sleep.  
  
"Well how about I walk you home? I wouldn't want anything to happen to my women you know." He smiled at her.  
  
Kagome's eye started to twitch with that comment. Had he not heard a word that she had said to him earlier? Did he listen to her at all? Apparently not if he was still making comments like that towards her. "Kouga I told you before but apparently you were not listening so let me spell it out for you again. I AM NOT YOU WOMEN! And I do not need you to walk me home." With that she stormed away from Kouga and headed out the front door.  
  
Kouga was shocked again but shrugged it off. 'She will come around soon enough' he thought to himself and continued to wonder around the party.  
  
**************************************  
  
As Kagome exited the party, she saw that someone was sitting in the hallway across from the door. She recognized him as Inu right away. 'Well at least this time I didn't run into him so he wont yell at me again. I cant believe the temper that guys has on him' she thought to herself as she turned to walk down the hallway and exit the building. Just as she started walking she heard him talking to her. "Oi, wench where are you heading by yourself? It is late you know."  
  
Ignoring the fact that he had just called he a wench, she decided that she would answer him "I am heading home. I am tired and I cant take Kouga following me around anymore if you must know".  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her "You are going to go home by yourself?"  
  
"Yeah what is the big deal? I only live like one block from here." She said to him.  
  
"Feh stupid girl. I grew up around here and you don't just walk home alone I don't care how close your apartment is. Especially if you are a girl." He said to her as he started to stand and walk towards her. "I'll walk ya home. I wouldn't want your dead body on my conscience just because you were stupid enough to walk on your own." He told her and proceeded to walk past her.  
  
"Well don't make a hassle for yourself or nothing." Kagome mumbled under her breath as she caught up to him.  
  
"I'm not" he replied with no tone in his voice.  
  
"What?" she asked  
  
"You said don't make a hassle for myself and I am not. I hate parties anyway." Was his reply.  
  
"How." but she was cut off by his answer "I am a hanyou if you hadn't noticed so I can hear a lot better then humans. If you didn't want me to hear that you shouldn't have said it out loud." With that comment said Kagome started to blush. She hadn't meant for him to hear and she had forgotten that he was a hanyou. "Sorry"  
  
"Whatever, lets go I don't want to spend all night doing this." And with that they headed off towards Kagome's place.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Well there you have it. I am sorry about the wait but sometimes it cannot be helped. I hope that you guys review I always look forward to those and I will try not to make you wait so long between chapters.  
  
In answer to a question, this is a Kagome and Inu-Yasha fic and so she will not be with Kouga. I like Kouga don't get me wrong but I just don't see him and Kagome together. I am sure that there is someone out there for him other then her and that he will figure that out soon enough.  
  
Well till the next chapter, bye to all and I love your reviews. They always make me happy and they are what keep me writing these chapters:) 


	10. Talking Can Lead To Changes In Attitude

Dreams To Reality  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Talking Can Lead To Changes In Attitude  
  
*********************************************  
  
The walk back to Kagome's apartment started out in awkward silence. Neither of them really knew what to say to the other since every other time that they had talked they had only yelled at each other. Since Inuyasha couldn't stand the silence one-minute longer he decided to break it.  
  
"So where are you from anyway? I can tell by the way that you talk that you aren't from around here." He asked her.  
  
"I'm from Japan. I have been studying in extra courses so that my English would be good enough to go to school over here. I guess that I wanted to fit in as much as possible. Besides, who wants to go to school where people can talk about you and you don't even know it." She said with a small laugh and looked over at Inuyasha. "Oh and about before I am really sorry about running into you. I was actually trying to get away from Kouga and it didn't seem to work out the way that I wanted it to."  
  
"Feh, it isn't that big a deal I just wasn't in a good mood that's all. So you don't like Kouga? See he was telling me that you were his women and you just weren't ready to say it in front of people yet." He said to her with a slight smirk on his face.  
  
Kagome still couldn't believe the stupidity of Kouga. "Argh I can't believe him, even when I told him to his face that I didn't want to be with him, he still didn't get the point. What does it take to get through that guys thick skull anyway?" she huffed and turned towards Inuyasha hoping that he would be able to give her an answer since it seemed that he knew the guy.  
  
"Feh, how should I know it hasn't happened yet. Once that guy gets an idea into his thick skull, I don't think that there is anything that can get it back out again." was the reply that he gave her before he started to chuckle slightly. "Looks like you are going to be stuck being 'his women' until you go back to Japan and even then he might follow you there." He laughed a little harder at that comment. "Man I think that I am actually starting to pity you."  
  
"Yeah I can sure see that." Kagome said sarcastically when she heard him continue to laugh lightly at her situation. "Maybe I will be able to avoid him for the remainder of the time that I am here in the states." She said with a sigh.  
  
"And how long would that be?" Inu asked her before he even thought about the words that were leaving his mouth. 'Why would I want to know how long she is going to be around? All she seems to do is get on my nerves. Well on second thought, right now she is being ok.' He was pulled out of his thoughts when she answered him. "Well I am hoping to stay here through college. So I guess that would be about 6-7 years." She replied to him. Then she decided to add "Do you think that it is possible to avoid someone for that amount of time?" She asked back before starting to laugh. Inuyasha laughed with her at that question. As they were laughing, Kagome wondered why he had asked her that question in the first place. 'I thought that he didn't want anything to do with me. That he was only walking me home because he didn't want to feel bad if something were to happen to me. Oh well, maybe this means that we will be able to be friends after this.'  
  
They were so into the conversation that it took Kagome a minute to realize that they had reached their destination. "Oh well this is where I am staying. Thank you for walking me home even if you didn't really want to. It was nice having a conversation with you that didn't involve us yelling at each other."  
  
"Yeah it was nice and it was no problem me walking you home. Like I said before, I really didn't want to be at the party in the first place." He replied to her. Then she asked him "Then why did you guys have one, I mean it is your apartment as well right?" she was wondering why Miroku would throw a party at his place if his roommate didn't want anything to do with it.  
  
"Well I have been friends with Miroku for a long time and he had told me that he met these girls, meaning you and your friend, and told you guys that he was having a party. So since this was already said, he told me that he couldn't have you guys showing up and thinking that he had lied just to get you there so he convinced me to go along with it. He owes me big for this one also because he made me actually stay for it. I would have just gone out for the night otherwise."  
  
"Well if you want, you could stay here for awhile because I am sure that the party is still going on. I think that I am just going to head to bed but the couch is open if you want it" she told him without really thinking about what she was saying.  
  
"Are you sure that you want me around, I mean we didn't really get off on the right foot." He asked her. She seemed really nice now that he had given her a chance. Maybe they would be able to hang out more. He really wanted to get to know more about her. She was definitely different then the other girls that he had met so far in his life.  
  
"Yeah no problem" Kagome replied to him. Then she thought of something else "Hey tomorrow do you think that you could show me around the area. I mean you said that you grew up around here, right? And we could get Sango and your roommate to come along as well. What do you think?"  
  
"That sounds fine. I have to go to my brother's in the morning, but after that I could swing by here and get you and your roommate." He said to her. This could work out well. He would be able to get to know her without having to ask her to go on a date with him. Dates always made him nervous. Group things he could do though. That was as long as they were small group things. "Well come on in. If you need anything, feel free to ask me. Umm I am going to go and get you some blankets, so you can go sit if you like." And with that Kagome proceeded into the house and down the hall into her room. When there she grabbed the extra blanket that she had in one of her boxes and grabbed a pillow off of her bed. With those things in hand she proceeded back out to Inuyasha.  
  
"Here you go, I am sure that you will get more sleep here then you would have at your apartment since I know that you hearing is so good and it was really loud there. Besides parties like that don't end until really late." She said to him as she handed him the items that she had retrieved from her room. "If you need to use the bathroom it is the second door on the right down the hall and the kitchen is behind you if you need a drink or something. I went shopping so there is some food if you get hungry. If you don't have any questions I am going to head off to bed."  
  
"Thanks and I am fine. Won't your roommate be a little confused when she gets back?"  
  
"I'll leave a note on the front door and her room to in case she misses it. See you in the morning, good night."  
  
"Night, Kag and thanks"  
  
"It's no prob at all" Kagome replied as she slightly blushed at the fact that he had called her Kag but since she wasn't facing him, he didn't see it. I can't believe that I invited him to stay when I don't even know him that well. But I do feel safer with him staying here instead of being by myself until Sango comes home. And with that thought she headed into her room to get some sleep. She was dead tired after this day.  
  
***********************************  
  
'I can't believe that I am staying at her apartment. Why did I agree to do that? I mean yeah it would have sucked trying to sleep at my place, but why do I feel so comfortable staying here? Well I also wouldn't want her to stay by herself. Gah where are these thoughts coming from.' He stopped his thoughts momentarily to take in his surroundings. He could tell that they hadn't moved in completely because the place was still kind of bare.  
  
'Maybe I am having these thoughts because I am too tired. I will have to see about it in the morning. By then my mind should be clearer and working more properly.' And then with this thought he lay himself back on the couch and drifted into a light slumber.  
  
********************************************  
  
And there we go another chapter down. I know that it was short and there was no Miroku or Sango but like I have said before, this is mainly Inuyasha and Kagome. Plus I wanted to get you guys something new quicker then I have in the past. Hope that you liked it. So till next time please read and review. Love you all. 


	11. Chapter 10: Goodnight, Good Morning

Dreams To Reality  
  
Chapter 10 Goodnight, Good Morning  
  
The party was starting to wind down and so Sango thought that it would be a good time for her to be heading back to her place. "Miroku, I think that I am going to be heading home now, since the party seems to be coming to an end."  
  
"Are you sure, because it seems that we were finally starting to get along." Miroku replied to her.  
  
"Yeah well the only reason for that is because I am making you stand a good distance away from me so that your hands don't 'accidentally' find their way to my butt." She retorted.  
  
"Oh but Sango my dear I swear that." but he was cut off before he could finish that thought, "I don't want to hear it right now, ok. I am tired and I am going to go home now."  
  
"Well then at least allow me to walk you there because in case you didn't know this isn't the best place to walk home alone in." and with that he quickly reached out and wrapped an arm around her waste and proceeded to walk her out the door.  
  
Sango quickly realized where his hand was, but since it was not rubbing her butt she only kindly removed it and said to him, "You can walk me home, but keep your hands to yourself." And with that said she started to storm ahead of him so that she could get home as quickly as possible.  
  
She got to the apartment quickly and turned to bid Miroku good night. When she turned around Miroku was the first to speak; "Well it seems that we have arrived. I hope that you would allow me the presence of your company again sometime. I had a wonderful time with you, even if I have a few marks to show for it." He said to her with a genuine smile on his face. Sango didn't know what to say to that. He seemed to be a different guy all of a sudden.  
  
Before she even had a chance to try and think of something to say to him, he had closed the distance that she had placed between them and leaned in and kissed her. Sango didn't know what to think. It was sweet and warm. She returned the kiss. She would have liked it to stay like that, but them she felt his hand wonder onto her butt. 'Why did he have to go and ruin it?' she thought to herself as she lifted her hand and slapped it across his face while yelling at him "Hentai, I should have known. Goodnight!" and with that she turned and headed into the apartment and slammed the door in his face. She never saw the note that was placed on the door.  
  
"Well that could have gone worse I guess. I will have to make it up to her next time I see her. At least I know where she lives now." He thought with a smile as he turned to head back to his place. He saw that a piece of paper had fallen to the ground in front of him so he picked it up and read it. 'Well I guess that I don't need to worry where Inu went for the evening. And with a weird grin on his face he walked back to his apartment.  
  
******************************************  
  
Inside the apartment, Inuyasha had slightly woken up when he heard the voice of his roommate outside of the apartment. He sat straight up though when he heard Sango slap Miroku and yell at him for being a lech.  
  
'When will that guy ever learn' he thought to himself. And with that he heard the door behind him open and then slammed close rather quickly. Not wanting to totally freak the girl out since he figured that she was too mad to have seen the note, he sat up slowly and looked over to where she was standing, breathing heavily.  
  
He cleared his throat a little loudly, figuring that that was the best way to alert her to his presence in the house. Sango heard and looked towards the couch where the sound had come from. From her eyes you could tell that she was a little alarmed to find a guy sitting on her couch at this time in the morning. Inu decided that it was best to say something quickly before she overreacted.  
  
"Hey don't mean to alarm you but Kagome told me that it was ok if I stayed in the couch. You met me earlier I am the roommate of that lecher Miroku. Inuyasha in case you didn't remember." He said to her hoping that his explanation was enough for her. "There was a note on the door, but I guess that you didn't see it. There is another one on your room door if you want to read it."  
  
"No I didn't see the one on the door, but then again I was trying to get away from that ass Miroku." Was her reply to him still sounding angry at what had just happened outside. Inuyasha could only guess what he had just do to upset her. She calmed herself a bit and spoke to him again. "Well it isn't a big deal if you stay the night I am just going to go to sleep."  
  
"Oh I just want to inform you that Kagome wanted a tour of the city tomorrow and I think that she wanted you to join us if you are up to it."  
  
"I will see, after tonight I just might want to sleep most of the day away. Just have her try and wake me in the morning and I will tell her if I want to go or not ok?" was what she said to him as proceeded down the hall and into her room. "Night Inuyasha." And with that she disappeared completely into her room and closed the door.  
  
'Well this has definitely been an interesting night. I think that I will have to ask Miroku what he did to her so that I can know if they will be able to get along if they come with us tomorrow. I don't want to take him if it is only going to cause problems. Feh whatever I will find out in the morning.' And with that he lay back down and tried to get a few more hours of sleep before he had to go over to his brother's to get the rest of his things. He wanted to get that done as quickly as possible so that he could be completely moved in and take Kagome and Sango out before it got too late in the day. There were a lot of places that he could take them and he wanted to make sure there was enough time to do a lot of them.  
  
*********************************************  
  
The next morning, Kagome woke before her alarm because she had left the shades open when she had gone to sleep. Figuring that she would not be able to get back to sleep, she decided to make breakfast and then go and see if Sango was going to go with her later that day to see the city. She knew that Sango didn't like to get up before noon, but she might for this.  
  
Kagome quickly got up and grabbed some clothing and headed for the shower. 'First a shower and then food' she thought to herself.  
  
Inuyasha woke when he heard the door to the bathroom close. Then he heard the shower go on. He sat up and looked towards the hallway. He noticed that Kagome's door was opened and figured that she must have been the one that was in the shower. 'Hmm I didn't take her to be the early riser type' he thought to himself when he noticed that it was only 8 am.  
  
He started to fold the blankets that she had given him to sleep with. He also ran his fingers through his hair so that it would look somewhat all right since he did not have a brush with him. About 15 minutes later he heard the shower stop 'Wow that was quick, I thought that girls took forever in the shower. She is definitely different then the others that I have met.' As he finished that thought he saw the door to the bathroom open.  
  
Kagome turned and saw that Inu was looking at her from the couch. "Morning, are you hungry? I was just about to make some pancakes for myself if you want some. Otherwise there are some cereals that you could have." She told him as she proceeded into the kitchen to get started on her pancakes.  
  
"Pancakes would be fine if you are already going to make them. Is there anything that you need me to do?" was the reply that she got as Inuyasha got up to join her in the kitchen. "No I can manage. If you want you can take a shower. I have extra towels in there and my hairbrush is on the counter. I should be done by the time you finish."  
  
"Thanks I think that I will. I won't be very long." And so Inu proceeded to get cleaned up while Kagome made their breakfast. It didn't take either of them very long and soon the two of them were sitting on the couch watching some TV and eating their breakfast. Once they were done, Kagome took the dishes into the kitchen so that she could clean them later.  
  
Inu stood up and started towards the door saying, "I think that I am going to head out now so that I can get back here sooner. Sango wanted you to wake her later and see if she wanted to go or not." He told her. "I think that I will be back around 1, so you an call me around noon to tell me if she is going or not. Here is my cell number." And he handed her a piece a paper with his number on it.  
  
"Is it important that you know ahead of time if she is going?"  
  
"Yeah last night I think that Miroku really got on her nerves and I want to know if it is alright with her if he goes. I won't invite him till I know if she is going and if she cares whether he goes or not. So when you wake her, ask her and then call me."  
  
"Well wouldn't you have to ask Miroku before then?" she asked with a questioning look on her face. She wondered how he knew what was going on between her roommate and his.  
  
"Nah he never gets up before noon, especially when he has thrown a party the night before. Well I really have to head out now if I want to get back anytime soon. There are a lot of places that we can go and I want to hit a bunch of them today. Whatever we don't see today we can try and do some other time, ok?"  
  
"Yeah that sounds good. I'll see you later." She replied. Then as he was about to go out the door she said "Oh wait, here is my cell number in case you are going to be running behind or something you can just call us." She handed him the number and he turned and left to go to his brother's.  
  
'Wow it seems that we can get along, as long as I am not running into him' she thought to herself with a small laugh. It was only 9am and she figured that she would let Sango sleep until at least 11:30 before she tried to wake her up. She remembered how hard it was to get her up when it was 3 in the afternoon so she figured the longer she waited the better chance she had of getting a response from her roommate.  
  
***********************************************  
  
And Chapter 10 is now down. Wow I think that I am on a role or something. No long waits between chapters for you guys. Anyway the next chapter will be the tour o de city and we will see who will be going.  
  
As always please read and review, I always look forward to those. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. 


	12. Chapter 11: Getting Things Together

Dreams To Reality  
  
Chapter 11 Getting Things Together  
  
************************************  
  
Inu made a quick stop at his brother's and got the remainder of his things that he had left there. He quickly headed back to his place, wondering how bad it looked and how long it was going to take them to clean the place. He was definitely going to wake Miroku up to help him so that it would be done by the time that he and Kagome were going to head out.  
  
Upon reaching his apartment building he saw that there were plenty of beer cans littering the grass around the complex and he could only imagine how bad it was in the house. He left his things in the car and headed in. Miroku was definitely going to pay for this he just had to figure out how.  
  
Entering the apartment he did a mental note of the damage. There didn't seem to be anything broke at first glance, but the place was definitely a wreck. Wasting no time, Inu made his way to Miroku's room. Barging in he proceeded to wake up the occupant.  
  
"Oi, Miroku you ass wake up! We have to get this place cleaned up because I have somewhere that I have to go and I don't want to come back later and clean it up. Now get a move on and get up." And with this he grabbed the covers and yanked them right off of Miroku.  
  
Miroku grumbled at this. "God Inuyasha you would think that you would be in a better mood considering where you stayed last night." He mumbled mostly to himself but Inuyasha being who he was heard every word that he had said and definitely had a response for it.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? Just because I slept on someone else's couch for the night does not mean that I would be in a good mood. I couldn't sleep here because of your damn party and someone was nice enough to give me a place to sleep so why the hell should I be in a good mood!!?" he yelled at Miroku who seemed to finally be awake enough to comprehend what Inuyasha was saying to him.  
  
"Well from the way that you acted when I first introduced you guys, I wouldn't have thought that you would have stayed at her place. Actually I couldn't see you being civil enough so that she would have allowed you to stay." He gave his friend a questioning look as he stood up to head into the shower so that he could truly be awake.  
  
"What the hell is with that look?"  
  
"Nothing but what did you do to her to get her to let you say?" he asked with a very perverted smile on his face that was aimed at Inuyasha. "Nothing! I didn't do anything. You are such a pervert, no wonder Sango wanted to get away from you." Inu said without even thinking about it.  
  
"So you heard the exchange between the two of us did you?"  
  
"Who didn't you pissed her off enough to wake the dead last night. If I were you I wouldn't plan on seeing her again anytime soon"  
  
"Really?" Miroku asked with a slight frown on his face. 'This is a first' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'I have never seen him actually upset about the fact that a girl doesn't want to go out with him again.'  
  
"Well this wouldn't be a first, now would it Miroku? Why don't you stop being so perverted and then they might stick around longer. Maybe if you apologize to her you might be able to fix the damage that you have caused." And with that he turned to leave the room. "I am going to get started on the apartment. Make your shower quick and then join me. I have a lot of things planned for the day and I need to get out of here by 1."  
  
"No prob. be out there in a minute." And he headed into the shower. 'Maybe I should apologize. I will have to think about that'  
  
********************************************  
  
By noon, the guys had the apartment looking as clean as before the party and they had also gotten Inuyasha's stuff from his car and brought it into the house. Now the only thing that Inuyasha had to do was wait for Kagome to call him and see what Sango was going to do.  
  
********************************************  
  
At Kagome's place around 11:30  
  
"Sango, I really need you to get up for a minute so that I can get ready to go! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Kagome was definitely getting annoyed with her roommate's lack of response. Then an idea came to her. "Hey Sango, Miroku is here" And with that her roommate shot up screaming "Hentai!"  
  
Sango slowly looked around the room, but she didn't see him anywhere. Then she looked over and saw that Kagome was standing near her bed, barely containing her laughter. "Okay what the hell did you have to say that for huh? I am tired and I was having a nice dream."  
  
"Well excuse me but I needed to know if you wanted to come with me and Inuyasha on a tour of the city." She said to her waiting to hear what her response would be. She was hoping that she would go, even if she didn't want Miroku to come. She felt a little weird with idea that it would only be her and him together all day. "Um when are you guys going to leave?" she asked before lying back down in her bed.  
  
"He said around 1. If you want Miroku can come along as well."  
  
"No I don't want him to come, but then again I don't think that I am going to be joining you. If you want, you can go out for a while and if you come back here around 5 we can go out and get dinner together the 3 of us. Does that sound okay to you?"  
  
"Yeah that will be fine. I will give him a call and tell him that you won't be joining us and that we'll will get you around 5." And with that Kagome left the room to let Sango go back to sleep. She headed into the kitchen to get the phone and give Inu a call.  
  
**************************************  
  
Inuyasha heard his cell phone ring and quickly answered it "Hello Inuyasha speaking who is this?"  
  
"Hey it's Kagome. Listen Sango won't be joining us, but she wants us to join her for dinner around 5. No Miroku though. So I was thinking that you, Miroku and me could go and get lunch around 1 and then we could go out for a short while and then join Sango for dinner, minus Miroku. We can have a longer tour sometime later. What do you think?"  
  
"That sounds fine to me. I will ask Miroku and then meet you at your place around 1 and we can head out from there. Talk to you then. Bye."  
  
"Bye." And Kagome hung up. Inuyasha hung up his phone right after she said goodbye. He then turned to Miroku who was sitting next to him on the couch. "So would you like to join me and Kagome for lunch and then a short trip around town? Of course you better not act like a pervert otherwise I will kick your ass" he said to him.  
  
"Sure I will join you guys for lunch, but after that I have to get a few things done so I will have to decline your offer of going around town. Maybe we could meet up again later for dinner or something?" he offered him instead.  
  
"Well we will see. I will give you call after we get done the tour. Well I have to get ready because we are going to meet her at her place at 1." And her stood up from the couch and headed into his room to get some new clothes for the day. After getting his things he headed into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Miroku sat on the couch and thought to himself 'I think after lunch that I will head over to Sango's and see if I can get her to go out for the day with me.' Little did he know that that would be easier said then done.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Okay so they didn't get to town yet, but don't worry they will. I have decided that the weekends will be my writing days and so I try to get as much done in two days as possible. I was going to add some conflict, but I don't think that I will. They will figure out the dreams I promise that. This isn't actually turning out the way that I had originally thought that it would but that is okay.  
  
Well please review I really need those and check out my new story Underneath The Illusion. Till next time take care and thanks to all those who have steadily reviewed and stuck with me I love you all you know that:) 


	13. Chapter 12: Attempts To Bring Up The Pas...

Dreams To Reality  
  
Chapter 12 Attempts To Bring Up The Past  
  
***************************  
  
It was about 1 when Kagome heard a knock on her door, which she could only assume was Inuyasha. Since Sango was still asleep and she knew that Miroku was with him, she decided not to yell for them to come in. Instead she opted to yell "Hold on one moment I am almost ready." And with that she grabbed her purse and the keys to the apartment and headed to the door.  
  
She opened the door and saw that she was correct in thinking that it was Inu, but she didn't see Miroku with him so she started to wonder if he was going to join them like originally planed. She decided to voice her question "So where is Miroku? I thought that he was going to go with us?"  
  
"Oh he is waiting in the car," Inuyasha said as he pointed towards the Jetta that was in the parking lot. "I figured that since we wouldn't have that much time, that I would take you to the park that is about half an hour from here and we could hang there for sometime, but since it is a distance the car was needed."  
  
"Okay that sounds good. Where are we going to go for lunch?"  
  
"There is a little place right around the corner. Miroku is going to eat with us, but he can't make the outing with us. He wanted to know if we wanted to join him for dinner and I said that we would call him if we did." He told her.  
  
Kagome sighed "Well Sango was a pain to wake up this morning, so maybe that was part of the reason that she didn't want him to go. If we ask her later she might change her mind. We'll see ok?" she looked over to Inuyasha to see what he would have to say about the idea.  
  
"That sounds fine. It is okay though if she doesn't want him to come I know how upsetting that guy can be. I have been friends with him for a long time." And with that he turned and pointed to the car. "I think that we should get going before he gets any ideas of going into your place to see Sango, no matter what she wants" and he started to laugh as they started to walk to his car.  
  
Kagome laughed lightly herself; "I know what you mean. I woke her up by saying Miroku was there and she screamed Hentai. I don't think it would go over any better the second time, even if he was real that time. Actually I think that it would be worse if he was real." And they continued to laugh as they both got into the car.  
  
Miroku just stared at the two of them wondering what they found so funny. "What are you guys laughing about?" and they seemed to laugh even more after that. He was really starting to wonder what the laughing was about, but he could tell that they weren't going to him. "Fine guys be that way" he grumbled to himself.  
  
And with two of the passengers laughing and one of them pouting, they took off towards the diner that they all knew for lunch.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Upon entering the diner, they were seated at one of the back booths. Kagome noticed that one of the waitresses was talking to the other and pointing to their table. 'I wonder what that is all about?' but before she could answer, Inuyasha leaned over and whispered to her "That is the waitress that Miroku fondled last time we were in here. I think that she is trying to pawn off our table."  
  
Kagome snickered at that and then decided too check out the menu so that she wouldn't laugh at Miroku again. 'Doesn't that guy ever stop. I am surprised that no one has filed a sexual harassment suit against him'.  
  
"Okay now what is so funny?" he asked as he sulked like a little kid. He couldn't believe the way that these two were acting towards him today.  
  
"Nothing much, just the fact that the waitress from the other day doesn't seem to want to serve our table that is all." He snickered as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder to show his friend what he was talking about.  
  
Miroku just shook his head, "Well I think that she is just flustered and doesn't know what to say to me that is all."  
  
Kagome couldn't contain her laughter after that comment, "Well has anyone ever told you that you are very confident in yourself? I mean it seems that nothing can deter you, not ever the obvious." And with that Inuyasha joined her in laughing.  
  
"Well I think that if you guys are going to be that way, that I will just take my leave of you now. I do have things that I need to take care of and this is definitely not helping get them done. If you guys feel like doing something later, give me a call. See ya." Miroku got up from his seat and left the restaurant, much to the waitress's relief.  
  
As Inuyasha watched his friend leave, he tried to control the laughter enough to apologize before he got to the door, but he couldn't seem to do it. 'Oh well I guess that I will have to apologize to him later'. "Oh poor Miroku, I didn't mean to make him leave", Kagome said voicing what Inuyasha had been thinking.  
  
"Feh, don't worry about it he will get over it. I do this to him all the time, but I guess having two people say it mad him madder quicker. Well there is one good thing about it." He said to Kagome.  
  
"And what pray tell would that be?"  
  
"Our waitress doesn't look ready to have a heart attack anymore." They both broke out into laughter again as their waitress came over to take the order.  
  
It wasn't long before they had their food and began to eat. Kagome thought that now would probably be the best time to bring up the dreams from her childhood, after all he might not remember them or had them himself and she felt that she had to know.  
  
"Umm Inuyasha, I was wanting to ask you something since the first time that I ran into you."  
  
He looked up from what he was eating and replied "There was also something that I wanted to ask you. How did you know my name? I know that I hadn't met you before then."  
  
"Well that is part of what I wanted to ask you. It would answer that question for you. You see" but Kagome was cut off when she and Inu heard a familiar voice addressing Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you think you are doing with my women, Inuyasha?!"  
  
They both turned to look over and see that Kouga was standing next to their table looking very unhappy with what was taking place right in front of his eyes. "Well are you going to answer me?"  
  
He didn't get the chance to because Kagome answered first "I told you Kouga, I am not your women. How many times must I reiterate that fact to you?" she yelled at him her face getting red with anger. 'How totally dense is this guy anyway? I thought that Inu was only kidding but I guess that he wasn't' she sighed to herself.  
  
"Kagome, how could you think something like that? Of course you are my women." He said and smiled at her.  
  
Inuyasha could tell that Kagome was getting more upset by this and figured that he might be able to help her out. 'I just hope that she doesn't kick my ass for this.' and with that he gave Kagome a look that said for her to just go along with him. "Kouga," he said getting the guys attention. "I think that it is impossible for Kagome to be your women." he said grinning at him.  
  
"And why would that be dog turd?" Kouga said with an annoyed growl towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Because she is already my women." And with that said he took Kagome's hand in his and gave it a small squeeze, hoping that she would go along with this plan. Thankfully she did and didn't kick his ass. "That is right, Kouga. Me and Inuyasha are going out now, although I am no one's women" she said with a small glare to Inuyasha. 'He could have said I was his girlfriend not his women.'  
  
"Sorry Kags, just trying to get the point across to him. Now if you don't mind Kouga, we were eating lunch and we would like to keep our food down so please remove your face from our table." He said slightly growling towards Kouga.  
  
"Whatever, I will leave for now, but not because you asked me to but because I have somewhere I have to be. Kagome I will see later." And a smile to Kagome and a glare to Inuyasha.  
  
"God he is never going to learn is he?" she said with a sigh. "Thanks for trying to help me though." She said to Inu while letting go of his hand.  
  
"It was no problem. What do you say that we get out of here and start our little tour?" She nodded her head yes and so they got there things together and Inuyasha paid their bill. 'I guess that we will have to have that conversation later.' And with that they headed out of the café and got into Inu's car in order to go on their tour o de city.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Well that is the next installment and I promise for all you S/M there will be more of them in the next chapter. Please review, because I really love them. And for those of you have thank you and review this chapter as well. I really like to know what people think so that I can add more to the story. People wanted more S/M and now they will get it things like that.  
  
So before I leave you, I will have a shameless plug, please read my other story Underneath The Illusion. I don't know if I should continue it or not and there are only 4 reviews. I would like some more. And one last time REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	14. Chapter 13: Saying Your Sorry Is Key

Dreams To Reality 

Chapter 13

Saying Your Sorry Is Key

__________________________

Upon leaving Inuyasha and Kagome, Miroku headed back in the direction of his apartment. He figured that he would have to go over and talk to Sango today, otherwise he figured that there would be a chance that she would never speak to him again. Miroku thought that he needed a short walk before going and talking to the girl though.

Arriving at his apartment, Miroku plopped down onto his couch and started to go over possible ideas as to what could happen when he went to talk to Sango. He knew that there was a more the 75% chance that she would close the door in his face before he got a chance to say more the one sentence, so he knew that his first line would be the most important.

After an hour of debating on what he should and should not say to her, he finally headed out the door and towards her apartment. Once there he knocked on the door and waited patiently for her to answer.

________________________________________

Inside the apartment, Sango was just starting to stir from her sleep. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 2pm and rolled over, hoping to get another two hours of sleep before getting up and getting ready to go out with Kagome for dinner.

Just as she was about to fall back to sleep, a loud knocking was heard on the front door. 'Of course, it is always my luck. Just when I am about to fall asleep, someone has to come along and ruin it' she moaned to herself and rolled over again. 'Maybe if I ignore it they will go away and think that no one is home'. But much to her dismay, the knocking came again.

When the knocking came for a third time, she figured that whoever was on the other side of the door was not going to go away anytime soon. So with a load groan she got herself out of bed and put on her robe. She then proceeded to head to the door and see who the hell was keeping her from her favorite occupation, sleep.

As she was nearing the door, there was another knock. "Alright already I am coming just hold on a minute will you!?" she yelled to the person on the other side of the door. of course the knocking stopped immediately. She reached the door and saw who had been knocking so persistently on her door.

______________________________________

Miroku was starting to wonder if Sango was even home. He had knocked twice already and there was still no answer. No one calling out that they were coming or that they wanted him to go away. At this point his patients was getting a little thin.

'Well' he thought to himself 'if no one is home then it won't matter if I knock on the door again'. And with that thought he proceeded to knock for a third time on the door. he thought what he thought was movement coming from inside the house. This gave him hope that Sango was in fact inside the house.

With a renewed sense of purpose, he knocks a fourth time on the door. Then he heard shouting coming from inside the apartment. "Alright already I am coming just hold on a minute will you!?" the voice he was sure was Sango's.

'Oh I don't think that she is in a good mood, this might not have been such a good idea after all.' Miroku was starting to worry about what he reaction was going to be. He didn't have long to think about it though because the door swung open abruptly and he was face to face with the person that he was here to see.

__________________________________________

Sango stood there staring at Miroku. 'What could he possibly want from me? I thought that I made it clear that I didn't want to deal with him anymore.' She thought to herself while glaring at the person in front of her. The silence was starting to get to her and so she voiced he thoughts. "What are you doing here?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

Miroku was still looking at her and no response seemed to come to his mind. 'Come on you idiot say something otherwise she is going to close the door in your face.' "Umm well umm I wanted to talk to you for a moment." He looked away from her and then said "I think that you should get dressed first though."

At this point, Sango noticed that she was still in her bathrobe and talking to the biggest pervert that she had ever met. She started to blush at that thought. Against her better judgement, she asked him "Would you like to come in for a moment while I change? Then you can tell me whatever it was you had to say that was so important that you had to wake me up" she finished exasperatedly and proceeded to move back from the door to let him in.

Miroku was a little stunned that she would actually allow him to come in, but he was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Sure, that would be no problem at all" and so he made his way around Sango and into the apartment.

"You can sit over there on the couch while I go change. I shouldn't be too long and feel free to turn on the TV or something while you are waiting." As an afterthought she added "Oh I do need to take a shower, so it might take a little longer then I was thinking. Make yourself at home." And with that she left Miroku on the couch and headed to her room to get her things for her shower.

Miroku looked around the room and he wondered what he was supposed to do while she was gone. He wasn't really sure that he would be able to tell her what he wanted to. As he sat there he felt something come up and rub against his leg. He looked down and saw a small cat at his feet.

"Hey, what's your name little one?" he leaned down and picked up the small feline and placed her in his lap. "Hmm I wonder if you are Sango or Kagome's. Well how would you like to keep me company for a little while?" the cat purred in response as Miroku started to stroke her fur. She curled up in a small ball and started to fall asleep in his lap.

_______________________________________

About 45 minutes later, Sango emerged from her room fully cleaned and dressed and proceeded to the living room where she had left Miroku. 'Wonder if he got bored and just left? Nah I doubt that I would be that lucky.' She reached the couch and was surprised at what she saw.

There was Miroku, dozing on the couch with Kirara curled up in his lap also sleeping. 'Strange she usually doesn't like guys at all. At least no enough to fall asleep on them.' She smiled at the cute scene that the two of them made. Sango really didn't want to wake him but she knew that he had something that he wanted to tell her. So she walked up next to the couch and leaned over Miroku and started to lightly shake him.

"Miroku, Miroku wake up. Come on you wanted to tell me something remember?" she continued to shake him and he slowly stirred from his sleep. His movement also woke Kirara and she slightly stretched and laid back down in his lap. Miroku slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Sango.

"Hey there, did I fall asleep?" he asked while rubbing his eyes. 

"Yeah you did, but I guess I must have taken longer then I had planned" she replied while taking a seat next to him on the couch. She gave him a look while sitting that clearly stated that he should keep his hands to himself. "So I see that you met Kirara" she said while pointing to the cat that was now asleep again in his lap.

"Yeah she came up to me while I was waiting. Is she yours?"

"Hai, I got her from the pound when she was just a kitten." She reached over and stroked the cat on her back. She opened her eyes and looked at her owner. Slowly getting up she made her way into Sango's lap and went back to sleep. "I was surprised to see her sleeping in your lap" Sango commented to him while continuing to pet her cat.

"Why is that?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Because when it comes to guys, she usually wont even go near then. I think that it was something that happened to her. You must not be a totally bad person if she liked you. She is a good judge of character."

"I am not really that bad you know" he said to her while giving her a hurt look. "There was a reason that I came over here you know."

She noticed that he looked hurt by her words, but she couldn't figure out why. She figured that he had been told worse then that before. But since he had bothered to wait around for her, she figured that she should at least hear him out. And that look also added to her resolve to hear him out. "So what did you come here to tell me? I thought that you would be going out with Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"I did go out with them for a bit, but I think that I was their amusement so I decided that I would come over here and talk to you. I was planning on doing it after we ate, but I guess I got here sooner then I thought I would." He told her while trying to keep eye contact with her. He knew that she wouldn't believe him if he didn't. "I wanted to say that I was sorry for what happened last night. I really wanted to know if we could start over"

Sango was stunned by what he said. She would never have thought that he would apologize to her. 'Well I guess that I could give him one more chance. What could it hurt?' "Well if you promise to keep your hands to yourself, I could consider giving you one more chance. So was there something that you wanted to do today? I have to meet Kagome and Inuyasha dinner, but other then that I am free."

"Oh I see. They told me that they would see if they could call me for dinner. I guess that they were wondering how we would act around each other. Well since that seems to no longer be a problem, I will join you guys for dinner." He said with a smile in her direction, which made her blush and look away.

"Well if you want to, we could go catch a movie while Inu shows Kagome around town. Or if you want, I could give you a tour of the town." He looked at her while she thought over the options that he had given her.

"I think that I would like to go see a movie. I haven't been to one in a long time. The town will be there later to look at anyway. Maybe the four of us could do a long tour when we have more free time." She replied to him. "I will go get the paper and see what is playing." And with that she left the couch and went into the kitchen to get the newspaper.

After deciding on what they were going to see, they got and left Sango's apartment. Once she was done locking the door, she turned to Miroku and asked "How are we going to get there?"

"We can take my car it is right on the other side of the building. But it is a nice day so if you feel up to it, it isn't that far of a walk."

"I wouldn't mind walking there. Just remember keep your hands to yourself." She finished this statement by glaring at him quickly.

"I do promise to try" he said with a smirk. "So shall we head out?" he offered Sango his arm, which she slowly accepted. And so the two of them headed out to town to go and see the movie.

_____________________________________________

Yes I know I haven't updated in a while, but it cannot be helped. Hope that you all enjoy this and review. Email me if you have any questions.


	15. Chapter 14: Wow That Was Interesting

Dreams To Reality

Chapter 14

Wow That Was Interesting

**************************************

After they had been walking around different parts of the town for about two hours, they came across a small park that had a fountain at the middle of it. The two of them made their way over to it, and sat along the edge of the fountain.

"I am getting a little tired now. I haven't walked this much in a really long time. Do you know what time is it anyway?" Kagome asked looking over at the man that was next to her.

"It is around 4:30. Why do you want to know?" Inuyasha asked her in return.

"Well, I was starting to get hungry and so I thought that we should start to head back to my place and see if Sango was up and ready to go out and get something to eat yet. She might not be up yet, and so we would have to be there a little early so that she will be ready in time to go with us" was Kagome response to him. 

"That sounds like a good idea. Maybe after we were done eating with Sango, we could go out and get something with Miroku as well. I do hate leaving him completely out, but I don't want Sango to be annoyed either." Inuyasha stood up after this and stretched out a little.

"That sounds fine. Lets get going then, don't want to be out too late now do we?" And with that Kagome jumped up from her sitting position. This had seemed like a good idea in her head, but apparently it was not. She didn't quite keep her balance and started to fall backwards towards the fountain. She closed her eyes and waited to hit the water behind her.

Inuyasha noticed what was about to happen and so he reached out to grab her arm. Unfortunately, this resulted in not only Kagome ending up in the fountain but Inuyasha as well. And the position that they ended up in was very awkward as well. Inuyasha was on top of Kagome and Kagome was practically submerged in the water.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She had felt Inuyasha grab her arm as she was about to fall backwards and so she figured that the weight that was on top of her belonged to him. What she hadn't planned on was his face being that close to her own when she opened her eyes. She sat there staring into two pools of amber that seemed to be looking into her own eyes as she looked into them.

She felt her breath catch in her chest. Kagome didn't know what to do she was spellbound by the look that was in his eyes. 'Oh wow what am I going to do. He is so close and so cute and Ahhh what am thinking…' and her thoughts started to trail off as she noticed that Inuyasha's face was getting closer to hers.

Inuyasha looked down at the girl that was under him. He had been trying to prevent this from happening, but it seemed that fate had a different plan. When her blue eyes opened and looked straight into his though, he could care less where they were at the moment. He just continued to stare into her eyes, he couldn't make himself look away.

'She is so pretty and fun, I wonder what she would do if I kissed her?' he didn't hang on that thought for long and slowly descended his mouth to hers. Before he could change his mind about what he was doing, his mouth found Kagome's.

It was light at first, but when Inuyasha noticed that Kagome wasn't trying to push him away from her, he put some more pressure into it. Slowly caressing her lips with is, it wasn't long before she started to respond to the kiss herself. He felt her arm go around the back of his neck and start to caress the small hairs that could be found there. He sighed slightly at the feel.

Tentatively he sat back with his hand behind Kagome bringing her with him so that he wouldn't have to end the kiss. He pulled her into his lap and held her tightly to himself with his one arm, while the other came up to the back of her head to pull her mouth more into his own.

Getting bolder, Kagome licked the bottom of Inuyasha's lip and he was quick to reply. He opened his mouth and their tongues had a small wrestling match. He then explored the inside of her mouth with his tongue, taking in all the surfaces that he found, memorizing it with his tongue. Kagome gave a small moan at this.

Eventually, they realized that they both needed air and so they parted slowly. Inuyasha rested his forehead against Kagome's and continued to stare into her eyes. He couldn't think of anything to say. He didn't know why he had kissed her, but he just had the urge and acted on it. He was glad that he did though, because he liked kissing her. He grinned to himself.

Kagome noticed the grin on his face and so she was the first to break the silence. "What is that grin for?" ahs asked still slightly out of breath.

"I was just thinking how much I liked kissing you."

This comment made her blush and she tried to turn away from him. He wasn't having this at all though and grabbed her chin and turned her face back towards himself so that he look into her eyes again. When she didn't look up he decided that he would say something else. "I was also thinking about how much I would like to do it again."

That definitely got the reaction that he wanted because she looked up at him startled and he claimed her lips again. This one didn't last as long as the first, but it still felt really good to Inuyasha. When they finally parted again, Inuyasha decided to speak again. "As much as I would love to sit here doing this all day, we are sitting in a fountain and are soaked. I really think that we should head home and get changed before we get sick."

Kagome then noticed the position that they were in. 'Oh my I am sitting in his lap!' She quickly jumped out of his lap and then she quickly made her way out of the fountain. Inuyasha slowly stood up and stepped out of the fountain as well. Kagome still couldn't really look at him. She still couldn't believe what happened.

Then she felt a hand take her own and she looked up into Inuyasha's eyes and he smiled down at her. "Let's get going. We still have to get Sango and stuff and it is starting to get late." He pulled her a little in the direction of the car and she slowly fell in line with him. The whole way to the car he never let go of her hand.

Once they got back to the apartments, Inuyasha decided to drop Kagome off at hers first and then go to his own to get changed. "I will meet you at your place in about half an hour ok? Then well settle what our plans for the evening are going to be."

"Okay, that sounds fine." Kagome still seemed a little out of it though.

As she opened the door of the car to get out she felt Inuyasha place his hand on her arm. She turned to look at him. "What?" she asked.

"Just wanted to say goodbye was all." Inuyasha said to her, with a mischievous grin on his face.

She looked at him slightly confused, but then she felt his arm pull her over to him. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then set her back straight in her seat. 

Kagome slowly exited the car, dazed once again. 'Am I ever going to be able to think clearly around him again?' she thought as she headed to her apartment and saw Inuyasha drive off to his own.

"What a day" she said out loud and proceeded to go into her place.

********************************************

When Inuyasha arrived back at his apartment, he was still a little out of it. 'I can't believe that I kissed her. Not only once, but twice. Maybe I should take her out on a date, a real one.' He smiled at the thought of him going out with Kagome. "And I thought that I would never want to go out with anyone again. She is definitely different."

He the proceeded to look around the apartment for Miroku, but he couldn't seem to find him anywhere. He also couldn't find a note saying where he has gone or when he would be back. 'That is strange, he couldn't still be mad about this afternoon.' He thought to himself. 'Well it looks like he took his cell phone with him, so I guess I will have to give him a call.' And so he decided that he would call Miroku after he got a shower and dried himself off. 'Don't want to get sick.'

*******************************************

Well there wasn't a cliffhanger there, but I know that this chapter was short. I wanted to get this out because I am starting a job soon and I don't know when updates will come. I will write on the weekends and hope to post on Mondays. Check my profile to keep yourself updated with me. 

PLEASE read and REVIEW I haven't gotten many lately even with new chapters. Hope you all liked it. Bye till next time.


	16. Chapter 15: Dinner Dates

Well I would like to tell you all that this is almost the end of the story. I am so sorry that it has taken me soooo long to get back to writing this. It was my life getting hectic and things not going the way that I had planned them. 

Anyway I think that there might be one more chapter after this and then I will be off to finish writing my other stories so that when I post there won't be these large gaps in time between chapters. 

To all my loyal readers, thank you for sticking it out. This is my first chaptered fanfic and I know that it wasn't the greatest thing out there. I hope that I improve on the next one and that you will read it when it comes along.

Check out my song fics though, because I feel that they are great. So without further ado on with the story.

Dreams To Reality

Chapter 15

Dinner Dates

******************************************

Kagome got back into her apartment and noticed that the lights were off and she didn't hear anyone inside. "Hello, Sango are you there?" she called out as she turned on the light to the kitchen. All she was met with was silence and the Kirara meowing for her form the living room.

"Hey Kirara, did Sango go out?" she questioned not really expecting the cat to answer her. "Well I guess that I will just have to wait for her so that we can go out to eat." So while she was waiting for Sango to come back, she went into her room to get some dry clothing to change into. 'I guess I should take a quick shower while I am at it.'

*******************************************

Sango had had a good time at the movie with Miroku. He had still tried to grope he once or twice but was quick to appologize. She sighed to herself 'I guess that I could get used to the pervert. I mean other then his wandering hands, he really is a great guy to be with.'

While Sango was thinking, Miroku took this opportunity to really look at Sango. 'She really is beautiful, I really have to be careful with my hands because I don't want to chase this one away.'

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Sango speaking to him. "I think that we should head back to my place. Kagome should be back any minute and I don't want her to think that I didn't want to go out with her tonight."

"That sounds fine, besides Inuyasha will be wondering if I am still mad about this morning if I am not there when he gets back to the place. So I will walk you home first and then head over there."

"Sounds like a plan" Sango smiled at him. They walked the rest of the way back in comfortable silence. Miroku decided to be bold and took Sango's hand in his. She didn't pull away and so Miroku smiled to himself for the rest of their trip back.

*******************************************

When Kagome had finished with her shower and getting changed she went out into the living room again to watch some TV. 'Still no Sango, I wonder where she could be?'. No sooner had that thought crossed her mind then she heard the door to the apartment open behind her.

She turned around on the couch to ask her where she had gone to, but she was too shocked to say anything at the sight that met her eyes. There was Sango standing in the doorway holding hands with Miroku. 'I thought that she was pissed at him?' It seemed to her that the two of them were completely oblivious to the fact that she was in the room behind them.

Kagome couldn't hold it in any longer and so she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "When did this happen" she said to them while pointing to there joined hands.

Sango jumped upon hearing her friends voice behind her and so did Miroku. "Kagome when did you get home?" she asked trying to hide the blush that was spreading across her cheeks at the moment.

"Don't try and change the subject, when did you two get to be on speaking terms again?" she asked again with a small grin on her face.

Miroku was the one to answer her question. "After I left breakfast with you and Inu, I came over here to appologize to Sango. She accepted it and so we went out for a little while since we had to wait for you two to return to go to dinner."

"Oh, okay." Said when he was done his explination. "Oh and Miroku, sorry about teasing you earlier, you know that I didn't mean it right?" she looked at him with the puppy dog eyes and he could help but laugh a bit at it.

"Yeah no prob. Listen I have to head back to my place before Inuyasha thinks that I am shunning him for life after this morning. I'll tell him that we are all going out to dinner tonight and we will be over here to get you girls around 8pm. Does that sound okay to you?" Miroku asked looking at Kagome.

"Yeah that would be fine. Then we'll see you guys in about half an hour." And with that Kagome turned back around in her chair and started watching the TV again.

"Well Sango I will be back shortly." And with that Miroku lightly kissed Sango in the cheek and left heading for his own apartment.

Sango stood there stunned for a short time after he left just staring at where he had been. Slowly she closed the door and places a hand on her cheek where his lips had been. 'I could definatly get used to this that is for sure.' A smile graced her face as she headed over to the couch to watch TV with Kagome while they waited for the boys.

*******************************************

Well that is it for now, short but I am sorry. Next one should be out A LOT quicker. Till next time, please reviewJ 


End file.
